Winter Soldier
Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes was a World War II veteran, a former soldier of the 107th Infantry Regiment and the best friend of Steve Rogers since childhood. Barnes was conscripted and assigned to the 107th in 1943. His regiment was captured by HYDRA, where Barnes was experimented on by HYDRA scientist Arnim Zola. Barnes, along with what remained of his regiment, were later rescued by Rogers, who had become Captain America during Barnes' military absence. Joining forces in the continuing war, Barnes and Rogers formed the Howling Commandos to battle the Red Skull's forces. During an attempt to capture Zola, Barnes was caught in an ambush and plummeted hundreds of feet from a train. As his body was ever recovered, he was then presumed dead, but officially listed as MIA. Unbeknownst to his team, Barnes' experimentation allowed him to survive the fall, albeit with the loss of his left arm. Found by the Soviet Union and HYDRA, Barnes was further experimented on, granting him superhuman abilities, and was subsequently brainwashed and armed with a new cybernetic limb in order to become an operative known as the Winter Soldier. Over the next fifty years, he would eliminate anyone who posed a threat to HYDRA, including his former ally Howard Stark and Howard's wife, Maria. Between his missions, Barnes would be put into a cryogenic stasis to ensure his longevity. In 2014, when he was ordered by current HYDRA leader Alexander Pierce to assassinate S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury, he was unexpectedly confronted by his old friend, Steve Rogers, triggering him to then begin remembering his prior life. In the wake of the Battle at the Triskelion, Barnes, free from his brainwashing, deserted HYDRA in order to remember his past and end his long, violent history. Two years later, Barnes was then framed for the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre, which claimed the life of T'Chaka, the King of Wakanda, among others. As Black Panther sought revenge for his father's death, Barnes was repeatedly saved by Captain America and Dove, sparking the Avengers Civil War as a team lead by Tony Stark was sent to capture him. It was later revealed that Helmut Zemo had framed Barnes and reactivated his brainwashing all so Zemo could reveal that Barnes had murdered Stark's parents years earlier. Having survived Stark's revenge attempt, Barnes was given amnesty in Wakanda by Black Panther and was placed in cryostatis until HYDRA's control triggers could be removed from his mind. Barnes was eventually cured of his brainwashing by T'Challa's sister, Shuri. After three years, he along with Rogers and Harlow travel back to New York. They reunite with the rest of the Avengers until Barnes is arrested for his murderous acts as the Winter Soldier. After Barnes is exonerated by the courts, Barnes and Harlow reconcile their engagement and a year later, get married with Steve as Bucky's best man and Wanda and Natasha as Rosie's maids of honor. Name * James: English form of the Late Latin name Iacomus, which was derived from Ιακωβος (Iakobos), the New Testament Greek form of the Hebrew name Ya'aqov (see JACOB). This was the name of two apostles in the New Testament. This name has been used in England since the 13th century, though it became more common in Scotland where it was borne by several kings. In the 17th century the Scottish king James VI inherited the English throne, becoming the first ruler of all Britain, and the name grew much more popular. In American name statistics (recorded since 1880) this name has never been out of the top 20, making it arguably the era's most consistently popular name. It was the top ranked name for boys in the United States from 1940 to 1952. * Buchanan: From the name of a region in Stirlingshire, Scotland, which means "house of the canon" in Gaelic. * Barnes: Denoted a person who worked or lived in a barn. The word barn is derived from Old English bere "barley" and ærn "dwelling". Appearances Category:Characters Category:Barnes Family